Pâtisseries
by MadInMonsterworld
Summary: Rien de mieux qu'une fraise taille XXL.


Nda : Bonjour, bonsoir à tous, je reviens avec un os un peu spécial, car c'est l'un de mes parrings (tous animes confondu et manga) préféré ! Je vous le dis déjà, c'est un petit OS yaoi avec surement plus qu'un bisou c: bonne lecture et merci de vos commentaires et encouragements ! Ils me font toujours chaud au coeur et me donne envie de continuer à écrire ^^.

→PS : le lemon sera en caractère gras, si vous ne voulez pas le lire sauter ;).

Un matin, Ichigo c'était levé pour aller travailler, comme toujours il sortit de sa chambre, prit quelques vêtements avant de se diriger vers la salle de bain pour prendre une bonne douche chaude. Il utilisa le gel douche Panthéra de son petit-ami, avant de ressortir et de s'habiller. Il marcha jusqu'à la cuisine, en baillant de son sommeil trop court à son goût. Il se fit couler un expresso, mais ses yeux furent attirés par une lettre posé sur la table. Il sourit, pensant déjà à un petit mot doux, voir pimenté de Grimmjow. En s'asseyant, buvant une gorgé de son café, Ichigo commença la lecture du petit mot laissé par le bleu.

"Ichigo, douce braise, petit feu de joie,

Tronche de carotte, putain de rouquine,

Ta beauté n'a d'égale que ton magnifique ronflement de marteau-piqueur.

Que deviendra mon audition ainsi que mes yeux fassent,

Au terrible contraste de ta beauté et de ton putain de ronflement?

Je préfère trouver une autre fraise, comme celles de la pâtisserie d'en face."

Ichigo déposa le mot sur la table, il posa deux doigts sur son front, réfléchissant comment casser les pieds et la gueule de ce crétin. Il fini son café avant de se lever et de prendre ses clés. Il enfila ses chaussures et sortit en fermant la porte à clé. Il passa sa journée au travail, aidant son vieux père dans sa petite clinique. Une fois la soirée engagé, il dîna avec sa famille et rentra. Il ne vivait pas trop loin, une quinzaine de minutes à pied séparé son logement de celui de sa famille.

En rentrant, il tomba sur une porte déverrouillé, il sourit, son amant et petit-ami était là, il pourra lui faire comprendre qu'une fraise on ne la remplace pas comme ça.

"-Tu rentre ou tu attends le messie ?

-Va te faire foutre Grimmjow.

-Avec plaisir Berry."

Il sourit, le bleu venu jusqu'à lui pour lui arracher un baiser. Il alla déposes ses affaires de travail, retirant sa veste et ses chaussures. Il s'assit ensuite dans le canapé, tout près du bleu, la télé diffusé un film que Grimmjow aimait plus que tout, "Malavita". Ils le regardèrent tous les deux, jusqu'à que Grimmjow se lève pour aller chercher une boite en carton. Il l'a déposa sur la table, et partit chercher du thé. Ichigo regarda la boite et l'ouvrit de curiosité, une tartelette aux fraises et un fondant au chocolat y étaient déposé.

"-Attends, espèce de morfale.

-Bouge toi un peu alors. Je suis pas une princesse, j'vais pas t'attendre éternellement.

-Suce moi putain."

Ils rirent ensembles, Grimmjow revint avec deux tasses de thé au jasmin, tous les deux prirent alors leurs pâtisseries respective. Grimmjow mordit dans la tarte aux fraises, tandis qu'Ichigo léchait déjà ses doigts plein de chocolat. Ils se dévoraient des yeux, le rouquin attrapa ensuite une fraise de la tarte du bleu pour la manger, tandis qu'il tendit un bout du fondant au bleu pour le faire lécher son doigt. Il en eut des frissons au contact de la langue contre sa peau.

"-Arrête de m'allumer tête de noeud..

-Tu aime trop ça Ichi'..

-Alors pose ces fraises, c'est moi ta fraise."

Un sourire amusé était plaqué sur les lèvres du bleu, il déposa les deux gâteaux avant de venir embrasser le roux qui monta le bleu automatiquement. Le roux commença par caresser du bout de sa langue les lèvres du bleu, qui fini par rejoindre sa jumelle au goût de fraise. Le baiser fut terriblement bon et sexy. Grimmjow prit les fesses d'Ichigo dans ses mains, les serrant de toute ses forces avant de les malaxer avec vigueur. Le roux gémit dans le baiser, le bleu avait toujours les gestes pour le faire bander.

"-Tu es vraiment un sale con..

-Ohw, Ichi', tu vas pas m'faire une crise de jalousie pour des fraises ?"

Pour toute réponse, le dit Ichi' retira sa chemise, dévoilant son corps bien battit que le bleu s'empressa de venir embrasser et mordiller. Il passe ses mains dans la chevelure bleu de son amant, les agrippant lorsque le dit bleu attrapa entre ses dents le téton gauche d'Ichigo. Il continuait néanmoins à lui caresser le popotin, toujours en titillant son téton. Le roux commença à se frotter contre le bleu, lui faisant ressentir qu'il devenait très à l'étroit dans son pantalon et son boxer.

Pour toute paroles, le bleu grogna, il arrêta son manège de torture, et retira à son tour son t-shirt le jetant plus loin dans le salon. Le bleu prit le temps de baiser son pantalon légèrement avant de faire se lever le roux et lui retirer entièrement le sien. Il embrassa chacune des cuisses d'Ichigo, mordant par gourmandise celles-ci. Les gémissements du roux se firent plus intense, si bien même que ses jambes tremblées légèrement.

Le bleu se redressa à nouveau, embrassant la peau nu du roux. Il l'embrassa en arrivant sur ses lèvres, un sourire carnassier sur le visage. Il empoigna le roux, le soutenant par les fesses. Il déposa sa fraise humaine sur le plan de travail de la cuisine, le faisant descendre de celui ci pour l'embrasser à pleine bouche à nouveau. Ils cessèrent de s'embrasser pour qu'Ichigo se penche en avant sur le plan de travail. Le bleu lui retira son boxer, le laissant sur les chevilles du roux.

Ichigo gémit tellement fort, qu'il se cogna le haut de la tête sur l'un des éléments de la cuisine. La langue du bleu sur son cercle de chair lui donna une vrai décharge électrique. Il sentit celle ci continuer sa petite traverser avant d'entrer en lui. Il gémit encore plus fort, désireux de plus que la langue du bleu. Il pouvait entendre le bleu rire légèrement, amusé de son effet. Il ne continua pas longtemps son petit jeu, étant déjà dur, et de plus il ne voulait pas que le roux jouisse trop vite.

Le bleu se redressa, il embrassa le dos du roux, faisant une ligne de baiser sur toute sa colonne vertébrale. Grimmjow l'embrassa une dernière fois dans la nuque, avant d'ouvrir le tiroir à pharmacie de la cuisine et prendre le paquet, déjà entamer, de préservatif. Il en mit un dé jeta l'emballage plus loin sur le plan de travail. Tout en étant le plus doux possible, il enfonça son gland dans le cercle de chair du roux, essayant de ne pas aller trop vite, pour ne pas le blesser.

Le gémissement d'Ichigo fut le moteur lorsqu'il entra en entier en lui, il attendit que le roux bouge les hanches de lui même pour commencer ses mouvements. Lorsque celui ci commença à s'impatienter et qu'il bougea les hanches, le bleu attrapa ses reins de ses deux mains puissantes pour donner le rythme. Il alla assez fort, une première pousser puissante et net, leurs arrachant un gémissement à chacun. Le roux attrapa le plan de travail de ses deux mains, pour se caler correctement. Grimmjow envoya un second coup de rein, aussi puissant que le premier, qui les firent gémirent à nouveau.

Les coups de hanche du roux, et ceux du bleu furent plus régulier, et plus rapide, leurs gémissements remplissaient la cuisine. Après une durée d'une quinzaine de minutes, les deux hommes jouirent à l'unisson. Le bleu laissa le roux, allant chercher une serviette. Il revenu pour essuyer la sueur sur son visage et celle de son amant.

"- Je t'aime.

\- J't'aime aussi."

Ils s'embrassent encore et encore, avant de rejoindre leur chambre et dormir jusqu'au lendemain dans les bras de l'un, et de l'autre.

FIN


End file.
